


归来（这次你再也无法逃离）

by Jieqianshan



Category: kq
Genre: M/M, 破云KQ - Freeform
Language: Hrvatski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieqianshan/pseuds/Jieqianshan
Summary: 此文是KQ，闻劭和江停！HE！我并不想写be，所以……突然很萌这一对全文ooc（划重点）故事设定在高速飙车追击方片J的时候闻劭一边用自己因为江停的出现而生出的些许，微不足道的情感爱着他，一边又用尽方法堵住了他的一切退路。





	归来（这次你再也无法逃离）

江停侧身躺在床上，脚略微的蜷缩起来，冷色的皮肤因为紧张而更显苍白。他的嘴唇紧闭，抿成一个一字，战战兢兢的样子像极了当年在幼儿园时，等待被收养的样子。  
闻劭端着一杯水走了进来，放下后，忍不住很认真的，久久的注视着沉睡着的江停。  
这种熟悉的场景让闻劭舒了一口气。  
一如当年可以掌握江停的命运，此刻尽管江停已经成人，但他哪也去不了。  
他还是我的。  
他不能背叛我。  
江停苏醒，睁眼望去毫不意外的看见了闻劭。  
“江停，起来喝点水吧。”闻劭走到他身后将人扶起来，然后跨坐到床上让人靠在他怀里后，一手拿过床头的水杯，一手圈着人，“水温刚好的。”  
江停沉默着一动不动的，半晌后才就着他的手捧住杯子慢慢的喝了几口。  
在面对江停时，闻劭觉得自己似乎比平时多了很多的耐心以及情绪。他甚至迷恋上只是静静的看着江停这件事了。  
他紧紧圈着江停，轻轻吻过脖颈，贪恋的将脸埋在他的肩窝处。  
江停本能的挣扎了一会儿，但无济于事后便慢慢的平静下来，放松了身体彻底靠向了闻劭。  
闻劭很高兴江停愿意把他当成是自己的凭依，一抹难以察觉的笑意勾上嘴角，“累的话就睡会吧。”温柔却也毋庸置疑的语气。  
江停微微垂下眼，上下唇碰撞了一下：“不用”。  
“那就聊聊吧”  
两人沉默了一会，闻劭紧了紧手臂的力量，“这三年，我没有一刻不在等你回到我身边，”，江停意料之中的没有给予任何反应，“无论过了多久，我这里都有你的位置。”闻劭自顾自的说着。  
江停嗤笑了一声。那一瞬间的笑意，似乎带出了点曾经身为红心Q的意味。  
闻劭忍不住掰侧江停的头，在那抹笑意还没来得及消退时，毫不犹豫的吻了上去。  
止不住江停疯狂的推搡和反抗，闻劭小心翼翼的用力压制也不得要领。“江停，听话，别乱动。”一边温声细语的安慰着一边从床头柜拿出手铐，咔哒两声边把江停的双手反拷在了背后。  
突然发生的变化让江停错愕不已的抬起头看着人，眼神里带着些许隐忍的怒意。  
“闻劭！你在干嘛？！”  
闻劭并没有理会他充满怒意的质问，而是一脸感怀回忆的模样，“当年在云龙峡的晚上，我推开了你去抓那条救命绳的时候，你一定恨极了我吧？”伏在江停肩窝处，耳鬓厮磨，气息温温的刺激着他敏感的耳朵。  
“你想说什么。”江停侧过头极力避开闻劭越发过于暧昧的举动。  
“江停，回来吧。我这里永远有你的位置。”闻劭把江停抱起原地转成了面向他的样子，让人跨坐在自己身上一手圈着腰一手按住后脑勺把人逼向自己，凑近了有些贪婪的吻住他的唇，吮吸，用力撬开紧闭贝齿，舌头滑进去与之纠缠。  
江停惊恐的睁大了双眼。但是心理的抗拒再大，也止不住本能。不一会就控制不住的软了身体，堪堪倒在闻劭怀里，一副主动投怀送抱的样子。  
“你的身体果然忘不掉我”闻劭笑着曲解着意思，手上动作不停地继续在他身上撩拨。扶着腰的手慢慢向下，解开了皮带，顺势滑进去握住了人。  
即使隔着一层布料揉搓，但快感还是很快就涌了上来。  
“Q，你好敏感，”闻劭止不住笑意的亲了亲江停泛起潮红的耳廓，“看，都硬了。”  
江停脸红耳赤的试图躲避着，但是被紧紧的抱着躲不开。好不容易止住笑意的闻劭开始顺着人眉眼一点点往下亲，到了喉部时轻轻咬住了敏感的喉结。  
江停被迫后仰着头，露出脆弱的脖颈。  
闻劭边亲边律动着，江停兴奋的张着嘴，急切的喘息着，呻吟声断断续续的从合不拢的唇齿间溢出。  
“Q，你的声音真好听。”闻劭满意的眯起眼睛，手上的花样越发的多了起来，势必让人沉沦在自己为其亲自建造的性欲王国里，“射给我看吧”毋庸置疑的语气。  
“不……不要，闻劭你给我放开！”被闻劭弄得快感将至的感觉让江停非常不爽。  
“Q~你确定不要？”闻劭一边说一边加快加快了手上的速度，然后坏心眼的在高潮的前夕用手指堵住了铃口。  
“呃啊~K~！……快放开！”被强行阻止射精的江停彻底失去了理智，曾经被埋葬在心底深处的本性被完全的释放了出来。  
看够了江停这种欲求无能的表情后，闻劭帮着他释放了出来。  
高潮的余温渐渐平息下来，江停整个人软绵绵的靠在了闻劭怀里，微微颤抖。  
闻劭安抚的抚摸着他的后背，另一只手则滑向了他身后那块禁密之地，然后趁人不注意将手指伸进去草草的扩张了几下，便半撑起人的臀部对准了位置后猛的将人按坐下去。  
“k！”还处于干涩的后穴被粗暴的顶撞开了，江停控制不住的失声尖叫，内壁却猛的绞住了闻劭的东西。  
“嗯哼…! Q，别那么用力，放轻松点。”闻劭猝不及防被江停那块湿湿软软的地方紧紧绞住，爽得重重的喘着粗气，“我可差点就交代了。”  
随着闻劭的安抚，江停渐渐适应了突入的异物，开始慢慢的放松身体。  
“Q，我们像以前那样子可以吗？”闻劭难得的询问起了江停的意见。  
“……”静静伏在闻劭身上的江停似乎没有听见一样，没有任何反应。  
闻劭似乎也并没有打算让他回答，解开了锁着人的手铐后边不再动了。  
江停自然很清楚他说的是什么意思，只不过……在思想斗争时，闻劭有些等不住的挺了挺腰催促。  
“嗯~……!”江停压不住溢出了些许呻吟，然后挣扎了一下主动伸手搂住了闻劭的脖颈。  
闻劭笑着，满意的搂住人，然后耐心的引导着人的动作。  
“Q，自己动两下好吗？”闻劭扶着人的腰弄了几下后，就撒手不管了。只是，没了闻劭的力量支撑，江停控制不住的猛坐了下去。  
“啊！”猛然的全部进入，让江停失声惊叫。  
虽然在闻劭的鼓励下，江停自己动了几下后，很快就没了力气，也怎样都不得要领“k……k……”于是难耐的扭腰催促对方帮忙。  
闻劭抬手捏住江停下颚微微抬起，认真的看够了他被性欲折腾得泪眼朦胧的脸后，才吻了上去。然后趁人迷迷糊糊的时候，猛的翻身将人压在身下，一边遵循着九浅一深的动作顶弄着，一边双手在身上撩拨点火。  
江停被刺激得弓起了身，然后又一次次的被重新按回去。被连续好几次深深的顶入后，似乎碰到了某块地方，抑制不住发出声音，闻劭被稍稍的惊了一下，停顿了一会儿，再一次对准那一点狠狠撞击，将★射入江停体内。  
一时间，屋子里布满了糜乱的气息和重重的喘息声。  
闻劭很贴心的抱住身子微微发颤的江停安抚，当然，高潮过后，他也没有要将自己的东西从江停体内拔出的意思，而是将满腹的液体堵在里面。  
“出去！”江停哑着嗓子叫了一声。  
“Q，别再说话了，你嗓子不好。”闻劭岔开了原先的问题，一边温柔的关心着人，一边抓着对方的手腕将它拷进固定在床头的一副镣铐中。  
……  
清晨，闻劭从晨曦中清醒，垂下眼便能看见紧紧贴着自己，还没有睡醒的江停。  
闻劭敢百分百的肯定，昨天，或者说从昨天开始的以后的每一天都能让他很开心。  
这样的认知让他兴奋了起来。  
软了近乎一晚的东西，因此重新硬了起来。闻劭不舍得将他弄醒，便只好更紧的搂着人。  
又过了将近一个多钟江停才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。  
“醒了？”  
江停并没有选择理会他。  
闻劭翻身压住人又干了一次才完全放过。  
“再睡会吧，我去叫人做点你喜欢的食物。”闻劭将人抱去仔细的清洗干净后，放回床上，还细心的替他盖好被子。  
走出房间后，闻劭对着迎上来的阿杰道：“等我们回到缅甸后，你将江停是红心Q的事情扩散到建宁那边去，特别是让姓严的知道。”  
“是，大哥。”阿杰应了一声便转身离开了。  
……  
闻劭端着食盘进来的时候，便看见江停侧躺在床上看着窗外，“Q，起来吃点东西吧，这些都是你爱吃的。”  
江停拿起勺子搅和了几下，然后放下将碗往外推了推，抬头冲着人露出一副‘没胃口’的表情。  
“多少吃点。”闻劭看了他半晌，然后舀起一勺放到人嘴边。  
江停看了一会儿后，张口让人喂着吃下小半碗。  
“够了。”江停撇开头拒绝。  
闻劭将食盘放开到一边，然后坐在床边，“一会我们就出发回缅甸，永远不会再回来。”


End file.
